Lantana
by springloveJOY
Summary: Kehidupannya tak pernah berlalu dengan baik. Sungmin menyadarinya. Ia berdiri termangu seperti ilalang yang menatap dunia dari balik semak belukar. Namun, warna hitam putih dalam hidupnya perlahan berubah ketika Cho Kyuhyun hadir bagai mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang lambat laun berubah manis saat pemuda angkuh itu tanpa sengaja menawarkan warna indah bunga lantana/RnR/Kyumin/ Yaoi


Title : Lantana

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Lee Jonghyun, Shim Changmin, Lee Hyukjae, Shin Dong Hee, Lee Taemin and other

Pair : Kyumin

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, hurt

Warning : Boys Love, typo,etc

Disclaimer : The story is mine ^^

Summary :

Kehidupannya tak pernah berlalu dengan baik. Sungmin menyadarinya. Ia berdiri termangu seperti ilalang yang menatap dunia dari balik semak belukar. Namun, warna hitam dan putih dalam hidupnya perlahan berubah ketika Cho Kyuhyun hadir bagai mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang lambat laun berubah manis saat pemuda angkuh itu tanpa sengaja menggenggam tangannya lalu menawarkan warna-warna kebahagiaan seperti bunga lantana.

No Bash, No Copas, don't like don't read

.

.

Chapter 1

The story begin

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Attention, please Korean airline passengers__ on flight 2571 __with the aim __seoul__-__London __please __get ready__. __The plane __will __take off__in 30 minutes__...__thank you_

Selangkah lagi…

Seulas senyum tergambar dari wajah tampan pemuda itu. Ia beringsut dari duduknya lalu menghembuskan napasnya kuat. Begitu bersemangat. Dalam sorot matanya, tertuang impian yang sebentar lagi akan ia gapai sedari kecil.

Pemuda itu masih menggengam erat ranselnya selaras dengan derap langkah sepatunya yang tertapak jelas. Dalam kepalanya, berbagai kenangan yang dahulu tertoreh kembali melintas.

.

"_Putraku adalah putra paling membanggakan didunia ini…"_

_.  
_

_Benarkah ?_

_.  
_

"_suatu hari, kau akan menerima ribuan titik cinta yang akan menitipkan akhir bahagia dalam kisahmu."_

_.  
_

"…_.Lee Sungmin."_

_.  
_

Ya…selangkah lagi…

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sesaat, menyingkirkan kenangan itu sejenak. Ia masih teringat wajah pucat ibunya, ia masih teringat makian yang kerapkali ia terima, ia masih teringat ketika ia selalu sendiri bahkan dalam keramaian sekalipun. Ia sendiri, sejak dulu bahkan saat ini. Rasanya sesak namun ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi kisah menyedihkan tentang dirinya akan berakhir.

Sebentar lagi…

.

_Tuhan…Untuk kali ini..Kumohon…_

_Titipkan kebahagiaan itu untukku.._

_.  
_

_.  
_

"TUNGGU !"

.

.

Deg !

Jantung Sungmin berdetak kaget. Suara lantang itu sontak membuatnya tersentak dari lamunannya.

Sungmin terperangah. Ia menatap bingung pemuda yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri dihadapannya bahkan telah memegang pergelangan tangannya. Dari sudut matanya, Sungmin dapat mengetahui bahwa tatapan mata pemuda itu hanya tertuju padanya. Aneh.

Pemuda asing ini…Ia bahkan tidak mengenali wajah stoic dari pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna _dark brown_ acak-acakan yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Ranselmu…Berbahaya."

"Apa ?" Dahi Sungmin semakin berkerut tak mengerti.

_**Korean airline passengers**__** on flight 2571 **__**with the aim **__**seoul**__**-**__**London **__**please **__**get ready**__**. **__**The plane **__**will **__**take off **__**in 15 minutes, you allowed towards the gate 3**__**...**__**thank you**_

Pupil mata Sungmin melebar. Ia buru-buru menoleh pada gerbang _gate_ 3, saat ia baru teringat bahwa ia sama sekali belum bergegas, sementara jadwal keberangkatan pesawat masih tersisa 15 menit lagi.

"Astaga, apa yang kulakukan ? aku bisa terlambat."

Sungmin mengumpat pelan. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menyingkirkan tangan pemuda asing tersebut lalu segera beranjak. Ia sama sekali tak peduli bahkan tak ingin peduli pada pemuda tak dikenal itu.

"Tunggu dulu…"

Langkah Sungmin kembali terhenti. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia mau mengikuti perintah tersebut padahal ia tak memiliki banyak waktu. Ia mendecih kesal dan berbalik.

Alisnya mengernyit kala pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Marcus Cho.. Saya tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan. Karena itu, ransel tersebut akan saya singkirkan." Pemuda tersebut masih berujar dengan raut datar yang sama sekali tak berubah. Mungkin jika ia sedang berpidato, orang lain tak akan bisa membedakan yang mana ucapan serius atau yang mana ucapan main-main.

"Apa ?"

Sungmin menggumam tak percaya. Ucapan formal berbelit-belit itu membuat dahinya berkerut berkali-kali lipat, semakin bingung. Ia tertegun, lalu tersadar tiba-tiba ketika pemuda asing tersebut telah menarik paksa ranselnya begitu cepat tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Ransel itu…Paspor, uang bahkan dokumen penting lainnya yang telah ia dapatkan susah payah ada didalam ransel itu…

Ia menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda itu tanpa sadar.

"Kau…Dasar pencuri.. "

Sungmin mengeram tak percaya.

Tanpa berbasa basi, Sungmin berlari mengejar pemuda tersebut. Ia bahkan berlari tak tentu arah lalu menyeruak di antara lalu lalang pengunjung bandara, mengingat begitu pentingnya dokumen-dokumen itu. Dasar bodoh. Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Sempat-sempatnya ia meladeni pemuda aneh itu padahal ia sendiri termasuk orang yang memegang teguh prinsip tak akan membuang waktu secara percuma.

Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan tanpa dokumen-dokumen penting yang merupakan syarat kelengkapannya untuk menapaki program studi akselerasinya di London tersebut.

Ia tidak akan gagal dan tidak ingin gagal.

_**Attention, Korean airline passengers**__** on flight 2571 **__**with the aim **__**seoul**__**-**__**London **__**please **__**get ready**__**. **__**The plane **__**will**__**take off **__**in 10 minutes, you allowed towards the gate 3**__**...**__**thank you**_

Tidak ada. Ia belum menemukannya. Sungmin kembali mendecih. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, dan….

"Pencuri…Mati kau."

Sungmin menemukannya. Pemuda yang telah ia tandai sebagai pencuri tersebut telah menjauh dari gerbang masuk bandara. Sungmin mengatur napasnya yang berderu cepat.

"KAU…BERHENTI !" Sungmin berujar lantang ketika ia hampir berhasil mengimbangi langkah cepat pemuda itu.

Teriakannya berhasil menghentikan pergerakan pemuda itu. Marcus cho melirik Sungmin sebentar. Ia menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya lalu terdiam sejenak. Ia tersadar bahwa waktu yang tersisa semakin menyempit.

Setengah berlari, ia lantas melempar ransel tersebut.

"KAU !"

Sungmin menganga, tak sempat mencegah. Saat itu, aliran waktu seakan berhenti berdetak. Matanya masih menatap tas ransel yang dilempar begitu saja di udara. Ia ingat bahwa dirinya sempat berlari untuk menangkap ransel tersebut, namun terhenti saat pemuda yang bernama Marcus Cho itu sontak menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mengajaknya merunduk.

Dan setelah itu…yang terdengar adalah ledakan besar yang menghantam udara di sekitarnya.

.

* * *

**ÓΌΌΌŏŎŎŎŎ**

* * *

_**1 years later…**_

.

.

"_Selamat datang untuk pelajar-pelajar yang telah lulus dalam seleksi penerimaan Hanyoung Foreign Language High School. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Hanyoung Foreign Language High School merupakan salah satu sekolah yang hanya menyaring orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan serta kemauan untuk mematuhi aturan di sekolah ini…"_

Pagi itu berlalu dengan begitu lambat baginya. Untuk kesekian kali, ia menguap tertahan. Tangannya mengusap-ngusap matanya, menahan kantuk akibat pidato panjang lebar dan tidak berkesudahan itu.

_Apakah lelaki tua itu sama sekali tidak bosan ? Aku saja bosan mendengarnya. _

Ia membatin. Tangannya merogoh beberapa permen yang telah ia masukkan ke dalam saku seragamnya sebelum ia berangkat tadi pagi. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau ia memakan beberapa permen itu, selagi upacara itu masih berlangsung. Lagipula, ia berdiri dideretan paling belakang.

"Hey, Lee Hyukjae…"

Lelaki yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu pun akhirnya tersedak. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya ketika permen yang belum sempat ia cerna menerobos susah payah melalui kerongkongannya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sesuatu, bermaksud untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Aish, hentikan tingkah berlebihanmu itu. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena tersedak permen_, _Eunhyuk-sshi_._"

Eunhyuk melotot, ingin sekali rasanya menempeleng wajah sahabatnya yang masih menatap acuh, seakan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Hey, ia hampir saja mati tersedak.

"Kau tidak tahu ? Kim songsaengnim sedang mengawasi mu sekarang."

"Hah ? jangan bergurau, Sungmin-sshi.""

Sungmin menghela napas, tak berminat.

"Buat apa aku bergurau. Sepertinya, Kim songsaengnim tahu kalau kau telah menghabiskan beberapa permen selama upacara berlangsung."

Eunhyuk akhirnya tak menjawab. Sepertinya, ia hampir mendapat masalah baru. _Namja_ itu buru-buru memfokuskan perhatiannya pada upacara penerimaan siswa baru pagi itu sebelum Kim songsaengnim benar-benar menempelengnya dan menyeretnya untuk mendapatkan hukuman yang benar-benar menyusahkan.

Ya, ia harus bersabar. Mungkin upacara penerimaan akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

"_Dan penyerahan lencana pada salah satu siswa baru dengan perolehan nilai tertinggi tahun ini, akan diserahkan pada… "_

Sungmin melirik sebentar pada barisan siswa baru. Kemudian dahinya berkerut. Ia mengenalnya. Ia seperti mengenal seseorang yang turut berada dalam barisan tersebut. Ia masih menatap penasaran orang itu seraya mengingat-ngingat .

"Marcus Cho…" Sungmin menggumam tak yakin.

"…_Cho Kyuhyun…"_

Dan riuh tepuk tangan terdengar setelah itu.

Sungmin menoleh pada sumber suara. Apakah ia tak salah dengar ? Siswa dengan perolehan nilai tertinggi itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang ia ketahui begitu mirip dengan Marcus Cho.

Sungmin terkesiap. Ia menatap Cho Kyuhyun dengan raut yakin bahwa ingatannya tidak salah.

"_Cho Kyuhyun ?"_

Sungmin berujar lirih. Rupanya pemuda itu telah menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan mendengus ketika ia tahu bahwa hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah berdecak kagum pada langkah angkuh dan raut tampan pemuda itu.

"_Bahkan orang itu terlihat sangat kaku…"_ Sungmin mengumpat.

.

.

* * *

**ÓΌΌΌŏŎŎŎŎ**

* * *

"Hah, aku begitu membenci matematika."

Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam buku matematika –setengah menyumpahi berbagai macam rumus yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Rasanya ia dapat melihat bahwa angka-angka itu berjoget dan menertawakannya.

Sungmin menimpuk sahabatnya itu dengan satu buku yang masih ia pegang. "Jangan katakan kalau kau ingin mencontek."

"Tentu saja, aku kan tidak punya pilihan lain."

Eunhyuk tersenyum tanpa membuka kelopak matanya sedikitpun. Cuaca siang itu begitu panas. Tak heran bila beberapa siswa lebih memilih untuk tidur ketimbang mengerjakan tugas ataupun mempelajari rumus-rumus atau apapun yang mampu memperberat kelopak mata.

Sungmin hanya terdiam –melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah. Ruang itu terdengar sepi saat ia kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya pada lembar halaman yang belum ia pelajari.

"Aku dengar, ia begitu jenius."

Gerakan tangan Sungmin yang tadinya hendak membalik halaman buku terhenti. Ia menegakkan kepalanya lalu menoleh pada sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang entah sejak kapan telah berkumpul dan mulai bergosip dalam ruang kelas.

"Iya, selain tampan, ia benar-benar jenius."

"Bukan hanya Cho Kyuhyun saja. Tapi, tiga orang sahabatnya itu juga sangat tampan."

"Ah, mereka benar-benar mempesona."

Sungmin mendengus malas. Apakah _yeoja-yeoja_ itu tidak bosan membicarakan Cho Kyuhyun beserta tiga orang lagi yang sejak satu minggu setelah upacara penerimaan itu berlangsung, segera menjadi sorotan satu sekolah.

Padahal baru satu minggu telah berlalu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana satu tahun berikutnya bila ia lalui dengan celotehan tentang Cho Kyuhyun disekitarnya.

Sungguh berisik.

Entahlah.

Mungkin hanya dirinya yang tidak menyukai kehadiran Cho Kyuhyun. Jika ia tanpa sengaja mengingat wajah pemuda itu, entah kenapa bayangan 1 tahun yang lalu ketika ia kembali ke rumah kecilnya bersama perasaan kecewa terputar begitu saja. Hari itu, ia terduduk –merutuki takdir ketika ia menemukan ibunya telah terbaring di atas lantai dingin bersimbah darah.

Kegagalan itu memang menorehkan perasaan kecewa namun kepergian seseorang yang ia cintai bagai sebuah belati yang menusuknya bertubi-tubi. Ia hancur setelah takdir menghempaskannya. Ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya –melupakan janjinya bahwa ia tidak akan menangis bahkan sejak kecil.

Ibunya… seseorang yang merupakan alasan baginya untuk percaya bahwa kebahagiaan itu ada, seseorang yang selalu berkata bahwa suatu hari Tuhan akan memberikan warna dalam kehidupannya. Ibu yang selalu terbatuk-batuk setiap hari itu telah pergi bahkan sebelum ia melihat senyum bahagia yang melengkung dari wajah putranya.

Sungmin terpuruk di hadapan pusara ibunya. Ia ingat, ibunya yang begitu rapuh, ayahnya yang selalu mencibirnya lalu membuang mereka begitu saja seperti sampah, adik tirinya yang memperlakukannya sebagai budak serta kehidupan keras yang ia jalani agar ia dan ibunya tetap bertahan hidup.

Sungmin begitu membenci dirinya. Ia tak pernah lagi percaya bahwa kebahagiaan itu ada untuknya. Semua bohong. Kehidupannya tidak akan memiliki warna karena ia hanyalah seseorang yang hidup dari balik semak belukar.

Pada akhirnya, ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tumpukan mimpi buruknya.

"Aish, mereka benar-benar berisik."

Eunhyuk berujar sedikit menyindir saat ia masih mendengar celotehan _yeoja-yeoja_ di sepanjang koridor kelas. Lonceng pertanda kelas berakhir telah berdentang sejak 1 menit yang lalu. Hampir seluruh siswa beranjak pulang, kecuali beberapa siswa yang masih memiliki kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

Sungmin tak berminat untuk turut menyindir. Ia melangkah sedikit lebih cepat dibanding Eunhyuk.

"Aish, kenapa kau selalu terburu-buru ?"

Sungmin dapat mendengar gerutuan Eunhyuk dibelakangnya. _Namja_ itu segera mengimbangi langkah Sungmin lalu memamerkan _gummy smile_ nya seraya merangkul Sungmin.

"Kerja _part time_ lagi, eoh ?"

Sungmin tak menjawab namun mengangguk acuh setelah itu.

"Hah, kau itu..selalu saja menyusahkan dirimu sendiri. Apakah kau tidak bosan bekerja hampir setiap jam ?"

Sungmin menatap wajah sahabatnya lalu melepas rangkulan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak akan bosan. Lagipula, aku akan bosan jika mendengar nasehatmu setiap hari."

Eunhyuk tertawa lepas.

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi patah hati mendengarnya." Eunhyuk pura-pura menunduk lemas lalu tersenyum jahil pada Sungmin.

"Tidak lucu."

.

* * *

**ÓΌΌΌŏŎŎŎŎ**

* * *

"Tidak lucu ?"

Pemuda itu duduk seraya menatapnya begitu angkuh. Ia menginjak _pizza_ yang telah berhambur didekat kakinya. Nampaknya, pemuda itu lah yang telah menyebabkan makanan itu bercecer selayaknya sampah.

"Jadi, racun yang ditaburi di atas _pizza_ ini tidak lucu ? Aku tidak akan membayar makanan beracun ini."

Ia menyambung ucapannya dingin. Tatapan matanya berhasil menusuk tajam lawan bicaranya yang sedari tadi berdiri seolah-olah ia adalah patung yang siap untuk menerima makian.

Sungmin berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak pernah menemukan manusia paling bajingan selain pemuda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tak peduli bahkan ia berterima kasih jika Cho Kyuhyun atau Marcus Cho itu tidak mengenalinya sebagai korban _chip_ yang melekat pada ranselnya satu tahun yang lalu.

Seandainya ia tahu kalau apartemen itu merupakan milik Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia akan menghindar dan meminta orang lain untuk mengantarnya. Ia telah lama mengambil kerja _part time_ sebagai pengantar _pizza_, namun baru kali ini ia merasa begitu bodoh dihadapan pelanggan.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang mengantar _pizza_ ini. Jadi, katakan, berapa bayaran yang kau dapatkan untuk membunuhku ? Apakah kau begitu miskin hingga kau setuju untuk meracuni pelangganmu sendiri ?Aku bisa saja membayarmu lebih mahal dibanding orang itu untuk menjadi budakku."

Cukup ! Sungmin menghela napas –begitu muak. Ia membalas tatapan pemuda itu tak kalah dingin. Ia benci dituduh dengan ucapan yang begitu rendah.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau melempar pizza itu. Aku juga tidak peduli jika kau tidak ingin membayar. Tapi, aku tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa aku tidak pernah tahu mengenai racun yang kau bicarakan itu. Dan aku tidak semiskin yang kau pikirkan hingga aku mau meracuni pelangganku sendiri."

Sungmin membalas tuduhan Kyuhyun dengan satu kali tarikan napas menahan kesal. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa jika ia membunuh orang itu saat itu juga bukan merupakan sebuah dosa besar baginya.

Sungmin mendecih. Ia segera beranjak pergi dari posisinya. Lebih baik ia pergi sebelum ia benar-benar membunuh pemuda angkuh itu.

"Menyedihkan.."

Sungmin sempat mendengar ucapan terakhir Cho Kyuhyun. Emosinya hampir meledak saat itu juga.

Ia buru-buru memutar kenop pintu apartemen itu lalu melangkah pergi dengan raut kesal tak terbendung.

.

.

* * *

**ÓΌΌΌŏŎŎŎŎ**

* * *

"Talium…Tidak salah lagi…Bagaimana menurutmu Minho-sshi ?"

"Menurutku juga begitu, Changmin-sshi. _Pizza_ ini telah dicampur dengan racun talium."

Minho meletakkan satu potong _pizza_ yang sempat ia amati sebentar. Mereka baru saja tiba setelah melaksanakan beberapa tugas ketika mereka menemukan_ pizza_ yang tercecer dalam _room_ apartemen itu.

Ini bukan main-main. Racun talium merupakan salah satu jenis racun dengan efek mematikan dalam hitungan detik tanpa rasa, aroma dan warna. Untuk mendeteksi racun ini pun memerlukan keahlian yang sulit untuk dipelajari.

"Rupanya, ada yang berniat untuk membunuhmu, Ketua Cho."

Minho menegakkan kepalanya lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat pada buku tebal sejak 2 menit yang lalu. Ia bahkan terlihat begitu tenang walau ia hampir saja terbunuh.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau pengantar _pizza_ ini merupakan orang yang sama dengan pemilik ransel di bandara 1 tahun yang lalu." Jonghyun turut berujar.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

Ia menutup buku tebalnya lalu melepas kacamatanya. Ia mengingat wajah _namja_ pengantar pizza itu kembali lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya _namja_ itu bukan pelakunya. Aku bisa membaca dari raut wajahnya saat aku menuduhnya."

Alis Jonghyun terangkat. " Kau menuduhnya ?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, kemudian meletakkan buku tebal yang masih ia pegang pada meja kecil disampingnya.

"Aku sengaja melakukan itu untuk membaca raut wajahnya."

"Astaga, kau hanya bisa membaca raut wajah seseorang kalau emosi orang itu telah meledak. Jangan-jangan kau bukan hanya menuduhnya namun juga menghinanya." Ujar Changmin seraya menggeleng-geleng tak mengerti dengan cara lama yang dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bosan jika berbasa-basi." Ia menghentikan ucapannya sebentar. "Lagipula ini bukan sebuah kebetulan. Aku yakin, secara tidak langsung _namja_ itu berhubungan dengan _obscurite_…"

"_Obscurite.."_

Minho, Changmin dan Jonghyun terdiam. Mereka sama-sama menatap penasaran pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengamati langit malam dari balik jendela apartemen.

"_Obscurite._.Mungkin saja_ –pembunuh itu—_ berada disekitar _namja_ itu."

.

.

* * *

**ÓΌΌΌŏŎŎŎŎ**

* * *

BRAKKK

Lagi-lagi suara berisik itu terdengar.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan suasana hati yang begitu buruk. Ia menoleh kesal lalu beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Bahkan di minggu pagi ini pun ia tidak bisa bersantai dengan nyaman.

_Namja _itu ingin mengumpat. Ia baru saja hendak mengulurkan tangannya pada gagang pintu namun terhenti begitu denyut nyeri menjalar di sepanjang syaraf kepalanya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar. Sungmin memijit keningnya sejenak sebelum menarik gagang pintu. Ah, mungkin denyut nyeri ini akibat ia terlalu memikirkan kesialan yang dialaminya kemarin. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh melupakan anemia yang kerapkali menyerangnya saat ia terlalu memikirkan suatu masalah.

Setengah menahan pusing. Sungmin menarik gagang pintu itu lalu terdiam beberapa detik kemudian.

"Paman, ada apa i…ni ?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya tiba-tiba.

_Astaga…_

_Apa-apaan ini ?_

Sungmin berdiri kaku di sudut kedai yang terhubung dengan pintu kamarnya. Kedai yang sepit itu…Untuk pertama kalinya kedai tua itu begitu ramai. Rasa pusing yang baru saja menyerangnya, hilang entah kemana. Ia tanpa sadar memeriksa jam yang terpampang di dinding kedai.

Bukankah ini masih pukul 09.00 pagi, seharusnya kedai ini dibuka pada pukul 12.00 siang dan juga bagaimana bisa kedai itu telah dipenuhi oleh banyak pelanggan yang melebihi jumlah pelanggan dari hari-hari yang lalu.

Pantas saja sejak tadi suasana di luar kamarnya begitu berisik.

"_Aigoo_, Sungmin-ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Sungmin menatap wajah pamannya yang nampak berseri-seri. Mungkin karena jumlah pelanggan hari ini begitu padat. Sampai-sampai ia terlihat bingung sewaktu beberapa pelanggan meminta tambahan meja.

"Paman, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku kalau jumlah pelanggan begitu banyak pagi ini ? "

Shindong tertawa seraya berkipas. Ia lalu menunjuk beberapa pemuda yang terlihat sibuk melayani pelanggan.

"Mereka adalah pegawai baru disini. Lihatlah, mereka begitu tampan sampai-sampai para pelanggan berdatangan ke kedai ini."

Air muka Sungmin berubah bingung.

"Pegawai baru ? Sejak kapan ?"

"Sejak tadi pagi, sebelum kau bangun tidur… Dan kau tahu, mereka bahkan telah membayar uang kontrak untuk tinggal di sini. Haaaah, masalah keuangan kita benar-benar teratasi, Sungmin-ah."

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja. Huh, bukankah ini sebuah keuntungan untuk kedai ini ?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Ya, ini memang sebuah keuntungan untuk kedai tua turun temurun yang dimiliki oleh pamannya. Namun, Sungmin merasa ragu. Entah kenapa wajah beberapa pegawai baru itu terlihat familiar untuknya.

"Rasanya aku mengenal mereka. Tapi…"

"KYAAA…_OPPA_…"

Ucapan Sungmin tiba-tiba terpotong. Ia hampir saja menutup telinganya –menyadari bahwa suasana kedai pagi ini tidak hanya ramai namun begitu gaduh. _Namja_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang berteriak seperti orang gila pada salah satu pegawai di pusat kedai.

Ya, seorang pegawai yang begitu mirip dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

_Hmm…_Sungmin masih menatap pegawai itu.

_Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh itu…._

_Cho Kyuhyun, eoh ?_

_Hah ?_

Sungmin tertegun tiba-tiba.

"APA ?"

Sungmin menganga tak percaya. Ia segera menoleh kembali pada Shindong lalu memberikan tatapan seolah mengatakan….

_Paman-tolong-jelaskan-siapa-mereka ?_

* * *

**ÓΌΌΌŏŎŎŎŎ**

* * *

"Begitukah ?"

Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya lalu balas menatap keempat pemuda yang masih berdiri angkuh dihadapannya. Kedai telah ia tutup secara paksa siang itu. Ia bisa mati berdiri jika ia terus menerus mendengar kegaduhan akibat ulah _yeoja_ yang berdatangan.

"Aku heran. Bukankah kalian itu kaya ? Buat apa kalian menjadi pegawai kedai kecil disini ?"

Sungmin berujar sebentar lalu pandangannya terhenti pada Kyuhyun yang malah turut melipat kedua tangan sama seperti dirinya.

_Cih, dasar sombong_. Sungmin mengumpat.

"..Dan kau…Tuang sombong, Bukankah kau menuduhku habis-habisan kemarin ? Apakah kau tidak malu bila kau bekerja dengan orang yang kau tuduh begitu rendah ?" Sungmin menyambung ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan ?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya mendesah malas. Pemuda itu menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya sebentar lalu beralih kembali pada Sungmin.

"Total 1 menit 25 detik. Apakah kau masih ingin bicara ?" Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya berkomentar singkat.

Sungmin menghela napas tak percaya. Ia mendelik—menatap Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun yang ia ketahui sebagai antek-antek Cho Kyuhyun kini sedang terkekeh seakan ucapan panjang lebarnya barusan hanya sebuah lelucon.

Hanya lelucon ?

Ingin sekali Sungmin menginjak wajah mereka saat itu juga.

_Aku bisa gila_. Ia kembali mengumpat.

"Namamu Lee Sungmin."

"Hn ? Memangnya kenapa ?"

Cho Kyuhyun masih menatap lekat Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan sebuah _note_ kecil dari dalam kantong celananya

" Kau lahir pada tanggal 1 Januari. Kau juga bersekolah di _Hanyoung Foreign Language High School_ meskipun kita tidak pernah berinteraksi disana. Pernah memenangkan kejuaraan _martial arts_ tingkat nasional Kau merupakan juara umum bertahan dengan prestasi cukup gemilang terutama di bidang musik. Dua kali mengalami kegagalan dalam memperoleh beasiswa program akselerasi karena ketidakberuntungan.."

Air muka Sungmin berubah sedikit kaget. Ia melepaskan lipatan tangan didadanya.

"Kau…Kalian mengetahuinya ?"

"Tinggal di rumah pamannya yang bernama Shin Dong Hee. Memiliki sahabat dekat bernama Lee Hyukjae. Kau sangat menyukai musik klasik. Setiap hari, kau menghabiskan waktu untuk kerja _part time_ sebagai pengantar _pizza_, pegawai pom bensin, pengantar koran, bahkan kau sempat bekerja sebagai _bartender_ di sebuah klub malam. Perjalanan hidupmu tidak pernah berlalu dengan baik. "

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum sesaat lalu menutup _note_ kecilnya.

"..Dan kau pernah mengalami insiden ledakan _chip_ yang menempel pada ranselmu satu tahun yang lalu…"

Sungmin benar-benar terperangah.

"Kau mengingatku. Bagaimana bisa kalian mengetahui tentangku begitu lengkap…jangan-jangan kalian itu penguntit. Ya, aku yakin kalian pasti mengikutiku setelah aku terlibat dalam insiden ledakan itu. Pantas saja kalian masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Hah, aku tak percaya. Yang kalian lakukan ini adalah sebuah kejahatan."

Sungmin berujar panjang lebar dengan nada bicara yang semakin meninggi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu. Yang jelas, ia tak menyukai orang-orang yang terlalu dalam mengetahui kehidupan pribadinya.

"Terserah jika kau menganggap kami sebagai penguntit." Kyuhyun berucap tenang.

Sungmin mendengus. Terserah ? Rasa kesalnya kembali meletup. Ia bahkan telah merasa benci pada Cho Kyuhyun setelah tuduhan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya kemarin. Dan kini, orang-orang itu dengan hebatnya kembali berhasil memancing emosinya.

"Sekarang katakan, apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya ?" Sungmin menatap pemuda-pemuda itu ingin tahu. Berani-beraninya mereka mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Apakah orang-orang itu tidak mengetahui batas-batas privasi ?

Changmin berdehem –bermaksud hendak menjawab.

"Sebenarnya kami hanya ingin tinggal di tempat ini karena tempat ini cukup menyedihkan sebagai pengganti apartemen kami yang mungkin sudah tidak aman lagi."

"Apa ? Menyedihkan ?" Sungmin melotot.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa pusing kembali menyerangnya. Ia menyumpahi penyakit anemia yang bisa-bisanya kambuh pada saat seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ia berhadapan dengan orang-orang angkuh yang tidak mengetahui tata bicara dengan baik ? Mereka ingin tinggal di tempatnya namun mencibirnya terlebih dahulu. Sungguh memuakkan.

"Kami… pengawal presiden yang tergabung dalam badan _inteligen_ Korea Selatan."

"Apa ?" Sungmin berujar bingung.

"…dan kami ditugaskan untuk mengawal putra presiden yang bersekolah di _Hanyoung Forein Language High_ _School._" Minho menyambung ucapan Changmin yang tentu saja disambut oleh kerutan didahi Sungmin.

_Putra presiden ? _

_Apakah yang mereka maksud itu Lee Taemin ?_

Sungmin mengernyit. Rasa pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sungmin menyesal tak sempat meminum pil anemia nya tadi.

"Tadi kau mengatakan Presiden…Orang itu…"

Sungmin berucap kembali dengan nada tak suka. Ia tiba-tiba mendecih –mengingat satu kata itu. Jangan katakan kalau takdir memaksanya untuk terlibat lagi dalam sesuatu yang menyangkut orang sok berkuasa itu.

"Bagaimana bisa ? Badan _inteligen_ ? Aku pasti sudah gila." Sungmin berujar tak percaya. Ia memijit keningnya yang semakin pusing. Bahkan hari ini ia masih mengalami kesialan.

"Kau tahu. _Obscurite_…Penjahat internasional itu juga berada dalam sekolah yang sama dengan kita."

Kali ini Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya. "_Obscurite_…" Sungmin menggumam pelan.

Ia mengenalinya. Tentu saja. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak mengenal _obscurite _sebagai penjahat internasional yang berasal dari Korea Selatan dengan kecerdasan yang melampaui agen inteligen internasional. Ciri khas _obscurite_ dalam mematikan lawannya salah satunya melalui racun talium. Terlibat dalam 30 kejahatan internasional dengan konsep penjebakan luar biasa. Berita mengenai penjahat itu tersebar dimana-mana.

"Aku hampir tak percaya."

"Kejadian satu tahun yang lalu merupakan awal mula rencana _obscurite_ untuk membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga presiden. Saat itu, salah satu putri presiden juga akan menaiki pesawat Seoul-London sama seperti dirimu."

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat.

_Dan hari itu…Hari yang membuatku terpuruk. Karena orang itu…Orang yang menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menindas ibuku._

Sebuah pisau seakan menusuk jantungnya. Ia mencerna tiap kata yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya mencelos begitu dalam.

"Begitu ya ? Karena itu…"

Tangannya tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Ia terkesiap ketika memori buruk yang menjadi salah satu tumpukan kebenciannya mendadak hadir seperti sebuah bayangan yang begitu memuakkan.

_Keluarga presiden ? Cih…Bukankah pembunuhan itu lebih baik ?_

"Sigh, bahkan penjelasan kalian barusan seperti sebuah gurauan."

"Tidak. Kami tidak mungkin membuang waktu hanya untuk mengarang kebohongan."

Sungmin benar-benar memasang raut ingin tertawa. "Astaga, kepalaku benar-benar pusing."

Sungmin merasa perlu untuk mengakhirinya. Ia cukup muak –mendengar penjelasan tak berkesudahan itu. Ia tak peduli, apakah itu serius atau hanya gurauan. Lagipula, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan apapun yang menyangkut presiden, Negara ataupun obscurite itu.

"Aku tak peduli."

Sungmin akhirnya berbalik lalu berjalan pelan. Ia masih memijit keningnya.

"Lebih baik kalian berkemas dan angkat kaki secepatnya dari tempat ini."

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.

Hai semua

Perkenalkan aku author newbie disini

Mohon di RnR ya :)


End file.
